The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center (UPCC) is a multidisciplinary program in cancer research, education, clinical care, and community service. It is one component of the Fox Chase/University of Pennsylvania Comprehensive Cancer Center. Based inthe School of Medicine, the UPCC involves faculty from many schools of the University. It includes four major research divisions, each with distinct research programs: Clinical Research, Fundamental Research, Human REsources Research, and Epidemiology/Biostatistics Research. Shared Resources serve these various programs. Clinical Research encompasses a broad Clinical Trials Program and specific programmatic efforts in Nutrition and in Melanoma. Fundamental Research includes Immunobiology, Hematopoietic Cell Biology, and Molecular Genetics. Human Resources Research includes the Psychosocial and Palliative Care Research Programs and research in Health Care Economics. Epidemiology and Biostatistics encompasses Epidemiology Research, Biostatistics Research, the Center's patienbt data base and a Biostatistics Consulting Unit, one of nine Shared Resources within the UPCC. Other Shared Resources are the Clinical Trials Data Center, the Oncology Study (Inpatient) Unit, the Nutrition Core, the Pharmacology Core Laboratory, the Cell (Tissue Culture) Center, the Fluorescence Division of Human Resources Research. Interdisciplinary cancer education programs fostered by the Center supplement departmental efforts in cancer education. Extension of the Center's research and education programs into the the community serve the goals of cancer control. The Center's developmental efforts are directed toward expanding Epidemiology; continuing the growth of Molecular Genetics; building research related to Membrane Receptors; bridging the clinical and fundamental research programs related to Human Leukemia; and extending psychosocial research to include Biologic Studies relevant to human behavior. This application requests core support for the Center's research programs.